Hunter Road
by Vanja.Volden
Summary: Sam i Dean podczas jednej ze spraw przypadkowo wyciągają z Piekła dawną znajomą. Czy dziewczyna będzie w stanie pomóc braciom i uwolnić Deana od kary Piekła? Uwaga: możliwe przekleństwa i drastyczne sceny. Nawiązanie do sezonu III.
1. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

„**Don't regret"**

**Paradise, Nevada. Rok 1983.**

Wszyscy mieszkańcy Dalton Drive spali wygodnie w swoich łóżkach po ciężkim dniu pracy. Wszyscy poza jednym mężczyzną, który siedział w kuchni przy nikłym świetle lampki i czyszcząc rewolwer czekał na swoją żonę, która miała wrócić zaraz z pracy. Jack Weelsh miał naprawdę trudny dzień. Z samego rana był zmuszony pojechać do Vegas i zrobić porządek z panoszącą się tam mantykorą, a potem musiał zająć się swoimi córkami – bliźniaczkami, które właśnie zaczęły ząbkować. Nagle usłyszał szczęk zamka i w drzwiach frontowych pojawiła się Andrea. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, zdjęła botki i zmęczona usiadła obok.

- Znów to robisz…

- Co robię? – Zdziwiony odłożył broń.

- Czekasz na mnie w kuchni z bronią w ręku. Gdyby któryś z sąsiadów zajrzał przez okno pomyślałby, że chcesz mnie zabić.

- Przyzwyczajenie. – Mruknął wstając i podając żonie kawę.

- Jack… Skarbie, nie pomyślałeś może, żeby skończyć z przeszłością?

- Dlaczego? Przecież wiesz, że zawsze jestem…

- Bezpieczny. Tak wiem, ale pomyśl o dziewczynkach. Nie damy rady utrzymać się tylko z moich dochodów, a przecież ty za łowy nic nie dostajesz. – Powiedziała ostrym tonem.

- An nie mogę zrezygnować. To rodzinna tradycja. – Wymamrotał. Czyżby zapowiadała się kolejna wieczorna kłótnia? – Z resztą rozmawialiśmy o tym. Robię wszystko, aby wasze otoczenie i wy były bezpieczne.

- Ale nie myślisz o sobie. Co będzie jeżeli któregoś dnia nie wrócisz? Albo jeżeli znajdzie nas demon? Słyszałeś o Mary Winchester? Albo oglądałeś dziennik? Wiesz jakie dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w całym kraju?

- Andre… - Nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć żonie, gdyż pośrodku kuchni zajaśniało ciepłe, białe światło, które uformowało się w kobiecy kształt.

Chwilę później przed państwem Weelsh stanęła blondynka w biało – złotej sukni, przyciskająca do piersi małe zawiniątko i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Jacka upadłaby na podłogę. Mężczyzna posadził przybyszkę na jednym z krzeseł i odebrał od niej tobołek. Zamarł, gdy zobaczył co trzyma.

- Arello? Co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś umazana krwią? I czyje to dziecko?

- Spokojnie An… Daj jej dojść do słowa.

- Jack, Andreo przepraszam was za najście, ale musicie mi pomóc…

Na rogu ulicy zjawiła się zakapturzona postać. Pojawiła się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż można było pomyśleć, że wyrosła spod ziemi. Spod głębokiego kaptura wyjrzały żółte, jaskrawe oczy. Nieznajomy pstryknął palcami i lampy uliczne zamrugały, a potem zgasły. Następnie ruszył w stronę domu o numerze 67 i gdy zobaczył, że w jednym z pomieszczeń rozbłysło nienaturalne światło uśmiechną się. W końcu zrobiła to, o co ją prosił.

Blondwłosa anielica pojawiła się na opuszczonej stacji benzynowej. Pluła sobie w brodę, że nie posłuchała go wcześniej. Wcześniej, czyli jakieś pół roku temu, gdy zjawił się u jej naczynia tuż po narodzinach dziecka. Teraz jednak nie miało to dla niej już znaczenia. Ważne, że mała jest bezpieczna. Arella przycupnęła na krawężniku. Z rany na żebrach wypływało coraz więcej krwi. Zastanawiała się skąd Dagon miał Anielski Nóż, ale i to nie było dla niej teraz ważne. Wiedziała, że za chwilę umrze. Nie wiedziała tylko jak długo będą kazali jej cierpieć.

**Wenden, Arizona. Rok 2001.**

Usłyszałam nieznośny dźwięk, który z każdą chwilą narastał i świdrował w moich uszach. W końcu nie wytrzymałam, złapałam źródło dźwięku i cisnęłam o ścianę. Odgłos rozwalającego się przedmioty rozbudził mnie już zupełnie. Podniosłam się z łóżka i zobaczyłam czarny, elektroniczny budzik leżący pod ścianą. _Muszę sprawić sobie wytrzymalszy budzik._ Zwlekłam się z łóżka i podeszłam do zegarka. Był całkowicie rozwalony. Westchnęłam i wyrzuciłam go do kosza stojącego przy biurku. Splątałam niesforne włosy w warkocz, ubrałam dresy i najciszej jak tylko potrafiłam wyszłam z pokoju, a potem z domu. Nad Wenden wstawało właśnie czerwone słońce. Uwielbiałam ten widok. Wszystko budziło się z nadzieją na lepszy dzień. Szkoda tylko, że nie ja. Po półgodzinnej rozgrzewce obrałam trasę biegnącą przez jałowe stepy i pobiegłam przed siebie. Miałam zamiar rozładować złość, która nie opuściła mnie jeszcze z poprzedniego wieczoru. Jednak uczucie towarzyszące mi od przebudzenia potęgowało mój gniew. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie chodzi o ojca. Zawsze martwiłam się o niego, gdy długo nie wracał z łowów.

Tak, mój ojciec jest łowcą, ale nie byle jakim. Nie poluje na Bogu ducha winne zwierzątka, poluje na kreatury, bestie, które czyhają w każdym cieniu i mrocznym zakamarku. I jestem dumna, że mam takiego ojca. Pamiętam dokładnie jak kilka lat temu zabrał mnie na moje pierwsze polowanie i jak matka prawie dostała zawału, gdy się potem o tym dowiedziała. Mama zawsze chciała, żebyśmy byli normalną rodziną, czyli taką jak każda i chyba po części jej się to udało, bo bliźniaczki wcale nie interesowały się „rodzinnym biznesem". Jasmine i Katherine poszły w jej ślady. Jedna miała ambicję na dziennikarkę, druga chciała prowadzić w przyszłości własną firmę. Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem jesteśmy trojaczkami. Łączy nas tylko wspólna data urodzin i rodzina. Nawet nie jesteśmy do siebie podobne. Jass i Kath wyglądają jak dwie krople wody. Gdyby nie to, że Jass zawsze przypina sobie czerwoną wstążkę do ubrań, nawet ja bym ich nie rozróżniła. Obie brązowookie, o czekoladowych włosach i lekko oliwkowym odcieniu skóry. Różnię się od nich tak bardzo, że niektóry uważają, że nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Ja mam jasną karnację, czarne włosy, które nie wiedzieć czemu w świetle błyszczą ciemnym granatem oraz heterochromię oczu: jedno mam zielone z żółtymi plamkami, drugie niebieskie. Wygląda to bardzo dziwacznie, ale nie przejmuję się tym bardzo.

Dobiegłam do samotnego, usychającego drzewa na jednym z niewielu wzniesień. Odsapnęłam chwilę i postanowiłam zawrócić. Nie chciałam spóźnić się do szkoły już pierwszego dnia. Wbiegając na posesję zauważyłam, że brakuje jednego z samochodów. _Czyżbym naprawdę straciła rachubę czasu?_ Weszłam do środka, lecz zamiast ciszy dotarły do mnie krzyki bliźniaczek.

- Gdzie mój sweterek? Jass! Oddaj mi sweterek!

- Odczep się Kath. Nie ma mojej wstążki. Gdzie moja wstążka?

Szerokim łukiem ominęłam schody i weszłam do kuchni. Przy stole siedziała matka i czytała poranną gazetę. Spojrzała na mnie przelotnie i powróciła do przerwanej lektury.

- Nie ma jeszcze taty? – Spytałam zaglądając do lodówki.

- Nie, nie ma.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytałam lekko podenerwowana i złapałam jogurt truskawkowy, stojący na ściance lodówki.

- Jest cały i zdrowy. Gorzej z samochodem. Stanął na środku drogi.

- Ale już wszystko ok.? – Skinęła głową.

- O której dziś wrócisz?

- Zajęcia mam do trzynastej. A potem siedzę w barze do 16.30., więc na siedemnastą powinnam być w domu.

- Dobrze. O osiemnastej będzie kolacja. – Skinęłam głową. Wyrzuciłam pusty kubeczek po jogurcie i poszłam się umyć i przebrać.

Wchodząc na górę o mało nie zostałam stratowana przez Kath, a następnie przez Jass. Gdyby nie refleks leżałabym pewnie z rozwaloną głową u podnóża schodów. Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu i poszłam dalej. Po skończonym prysznicu i ubraniu się w czystą odzież spakowałam książki do torby i zabrałam kluczyki z biurka do mojego wozu.

- Panie, jedziemy bo się spóźnimy! – Krzyknęłam nakładając trampki.

- Zaraz! Nie skończyłam śniadania.

- Miałaś całe dwadzieścia minut Kath. – Warknęłam na brunetkę. – Zaraz będziesz biec za samochodem! – Dodałam wychodząc.

Odpaliłam silnik i włączyłam pierwszą lepszą kasetę, która wpadła mi w dłonie. Z głośników popłynęła „Highway to hell". W lusterkach zobaczyłam bliźniaczki biegnące w stronę samochodu, a po chwili usłyszałam trzaskanie drzwi i śmiech należący do Jass.

- Nie, proszę Indi wyłącz to. – Zawyła Kath siedząca na tyle.

- Cicho bądź. Nie wyłączę tego.

- Ale mi argument.

- Kath. Przestań marudzić. Nie tylko ty się nie wyspałaś.

- Może włącz radio, to coś…

- Jass. Wasz pop nie nadaje się do słuchania…

- Ten twój szmelc też nie.

- Ale jest dobry na rozbudzenie. – Dokończyłam i spojrzałam w wsteczne lusterko. Kath skuliła się na siedzeniu.

- Następnym razem gdy przyjadą Winchesterowie nie pozwól jej dobrać się do ich kaset Jass. – Mruknęła Kath spoglądając za okno.

- Tak, tak. I mam też nie pozwolić Deanowi dobrać się do ciebie, czy tak? – Zapytała Jasmine odwracając się do tyłu.

- Jak to? – Zapytałam.

- Indiana patrz na drogę nie na nią! – Krzyknęła Jass, kiedy odwróciłam się w stronę Kath.

- Przecież nic się nam nie stanie. Przynajmniej dopóki ja prowadzę.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

Zajechałyśmy na szkolny parking dokładnie pięć minut przed dzwonkiem. Bliźniaczki wybiegły jakby ktoś je gonił. Wysiadając, zabrałam swoja torbę i trzasnęłam drzwiami. _Cholera! Nigdy mnie nie słuchają! Tyle razy prosiłam żeby nie trzaskały drzwiami! __**A sama to robisz.**_Przeszłam przez zapełniony plac i weszłam do budynku. Odszukałam swoją szafkę. Włożyłam do niej swoje rzeczy prócz książki do historii. _Zapowiada się nieciekawy dzień._ Już miałam ją zamykać, kiedy ktoś mnie ubiegł. Zobaczyłam męską dłoń na drzwiczkach. Odwróciłam się i stanęłam oko w oko z kapitanem drużyny futbolowej. Spojrzałam w brązowe oczy Taylora Sheparda i zastanowiłam się co mogło go tak rozwścieczyć: to że zajęłam jego miejsce na parkingu, czy wyzwanie Daisy od dziwek.

- O co znów chodzi? – Zapytałam znudzona.

- Daisy…

- Tak wiem nie musisz mnie uświadamiać.

- Ty…

- Ja, a jeżeli mi nie wierzysz zapytaj się któregokolwiek ze swoich kumpli. Zdadzą Ci relację ze wszystkiego. A teraz przepraszam. Idę na nudną lekcję.

Wyminęłam górę mięśni i udałam się do klasy. Usiadłam w najdalszej ławce pod oknem i spojrzałam w nie. Poczułam szarpnięcie i odwróciłam wzrok od monotonnego krajobrazu Wenden. Przede mną siedział wysoki brunet o śmiejących się, piwnych oczach.

- Słyszałem, że nieźle nagadałaś wczoraj Królowej Idiotek.

- Spłyń Jared. Nie mam nastroju do żartów.

- Nigdy go nie masz, ale zawsze jest sposób by go przywrócić. Zapomniałaś do czego jestem zdolny?

- Nie, nie zapomniałam.

Wybiegłam z budynku i rozejrzałam się po placu. Wokół stało mnóstwo ludzi śmiejących się, żegnających, bądź rozmawiających. Ale nigdzie nie było widać jej. Zauważyłam Jareda i podbiegłam do niego.

- Widziałeś ją.

- Nie. Normalnie jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. Albo po prostu się zerwała.

- Pierwszego dnia szkoły?

- Irmę na to stać.

- Chyba jej szaloną, złą siostrę bliźniaczkę.

- To też jest opcja. Chociaż bardziej stawiałbym na któreś z tych dziwadeł…

- Jay przestań!

- Dobra, dobra. Wrzuć na luz.

- Pamiętaj, że masz odwieźć Jass i Kath. Tylko w całości!

Wyskoczyłam szybko z samochodu i popędziłam do tylnego wyjścia. Wpadłam, dosłownie, do środka i zatrzymałam się dopiero przed magazynem. Uspokoiłam oddech i poszłam na zaplecze, wpadając po drodze na Marthę, która uświadomiła mi, że prawie się spóźniłam. Założyłam fartuszek i zmieniłam Lilly za barem. Przez Teen Bar przewijało się wiele osób. Zwykle była to młodzież, która chciała uciec od codziennych obowiązków i spotkać się z rówieśnikami. Byli również starsi lub przejezdni, ale każdy z nich nie zatrzymywał się tu dłużej niż pół godziny. Niosłam właśnie Colę do jednego ze stolików, gdy do baru weszła Irma. Obsłużyłam klientów i udałam się do jej stolika. Z każdym krokiem rósł we mnie niepokój.

- Gdzieś ty była? – Spytałam. Popatrzyła na mnie zamglonymi oczyma, a potem zaśmiała się. – Brałaś coś?

- Tak. Najpierw kokainę, a potem marihuanę.

- Irma. To nie jest śmieszne.

- Jak ty bierzesz to jest?

- Tylko wtedy gdy muszę. – Syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Bądź ciszej.

- Oh, zapomniałam, że wielka obrończyni uciśnionych ma koszmary o różowych króliczkach.

- Irma!

- No i o piekle. Powiedz śniło ci się dziś coś ciekawego? Może znów cerber rozrywający ludzi.

- Irma do jasnej cholery! – Złapałam ją za ramię. – Uspokój swoje zapędy. Najpierw nie przychodzisz do szkoły, a teraz jeszcze…

- Nie jesteś moją matką Weelsh! – Warknęła i wstała wyszarpując się z mojego uścisku. _Skąd ona ma tyle siły?_ – Widać, że nawet tu nie dacie mi spokoju.

- Indiana! Kolacja! – Zwlekłam się z fotela i odłożyłam na bok książki.

Nie miałam ochoty na jedzenie. Piętnaście minut temu dzwonił Jared. Wdział Irmę, która zachowywała się naprawdę jak jej zła siostra bliźniaczka. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Może wspomnieć o tym ojcu? Może opętał ją demon? Usiadłam i spojrzałam na talerz. Lazania wyglądała naprawdę pysznie.

- Ziemia do Indiany. Haloo… Odpływasz. – Ojciec jak zwykle się wygłupiał.

- Tato… Czy człowiek opętany może…

- Indiana! Ile razy mam powtarzać? Nie przy kolacji.

- Ale to ważne!

- Nie. Nawet jeżeli chodzi o apokalipsę.

- Ale…

- Powiedziałam coś. – Prychnęłam i ponownie zaczęłam grzebać w talerzu.

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzałam zdziwiona na rodziców. Czyżbyśmy spodziewali się gości? Oni jednak wyglądali na tak samo zaskoczonych jak ja. Dzwonek rozbrzmiał ponownie.

- Spodziewałeś się kogoś Jack? – Ojciec pokręcił głową.

Matka wstała od stołu i poszła otworzyć drzwi. Usłyszałam głos Irmy i jakiegoś chłopaka, a potem krzyk i strzał. Jass siedząca obok podskoczyła, Kath oderwała się od pisania sms'ów po kryjomu. Ojciec wstał, wyjął zza drzwi dubeltówkę i wyszedł, bliźniaczki krzyknęły słysząc kolejną salwę strzałów. Kazałam im schować się za mną, a sama wyjęłam z szuflady pistolet typu Jackal. Usłyszałam kolejny strzał, a potem zrobiło się cicho. Tylko Jass skulona z tyłu łkała co jakiś czas. Przed oczami przeleciało mi ciało ojca, które uderzyło z hukiem o ścianę i nim się osunęło zostało przybite czymś co wyglądało jak dzida albo lanca. Do kuchni weszła najpierw Irma, a potem nieznajomy mężczyzna. Kath pisnęła widząc co ciągnie za sobą blondynka. Cofnęłam się o krok, ale przełamałam się i wycelowałam w pseudo Irmę.

- Chcesz strzelić do własnej przyjaciółki? – Zapytał mężczyzna o żółtych oczach.

- To nie jest Irma.

- Masz rację Kira przejęła odpowiednie ciało by o wszystkim mnie informować, ale pamiętaj, że zabijając demona zabijesz i Irmę.

- Nie mam czasu na bawienie się z tobą, kimkolwiek jesteś.

- Nazywam się Dagon i miło mi cię w końcu poznać Indiano Virginio, ale obawiam się, że to nie będzie towarzyskie spotkanie.

Demon skiną na Irmę – Kirę i blondynka z szybkością błyskawicy wytrąciła mi z ręki pistolet, strzeliła do Kath, a potem uderzyła mnie w żebra, łamiąc kilka z nich. Odbiłam się od ściany i zjechałam po niej zostawiając na białej farbie czerwoną posokę. Patrzyłam jak Dagon podchodzi do Jass, łapie za gardło i podnosi do góry.

- Tylko nie ona. – Zachrypiałam i spróbowałam się podnieść, ale Kira kopnęła mnie w twarz i ponownie wylądowałam na panelach. – Nie waż się jej krzywdzić. – Nie poddawałam się.

- Jakie to słodkie. Ale dziś nici z rodzinnej kolacji. – Demon skinął na Kirę, która podniosła z podłogi ledwo dyszącą Kath, która oberwała w brzuch. Stanęła tak bym mogła wszystko widzieć i… wbiła jej pięść w klatkę piersiowa. Zamarłam w połowie ruchu. Jass zamknęła oczy by dalej nie patrzeć. Kira wyszarpnęła Kath serce, a następnie cisnęła nim o ścianę. Brunetka zamarła z grymasem na twarzy. _Jass trzymaj się. Nie umrzesz. Obiecuję. Tylko wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę._ Blondwłosa podniosła nóż i podcięła swojej ofierze gardło, a potem z szuflady wyjęła tasak i przybiła nim Kath do ściany, tak jak mojego ojca. Chciałam podnieść drugi nóż, ale poczułam rozrywający ból w nodze, gdy Kira ponownie wystrzeliła. Dla Jass Dagon był bardziej „miłosierny". Po prostu skręcił jej kark. Upadła jak szmaciana lalka u jego stóp. Nie zwracając na nią uwagi podszedł do mnie i wziął za podbródek. Próbowałam się wyrwać, lecz on skutecznie mnie unieszkodliwił, uderzając kilka razy w twarz, a potem kopiąc w brzuch.

- Witamy w piekle. – Usłyszałam zanim świadomość odmówiła mi posłuszeństwa.


	2. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

„**Monster"**

**Wenden, Arizona. Rok 2007**

- Czy możesz mi podać powód? – Zapytał zielonooki, ciemny blondyn siedzący za kierownicą Chevroleta Impali z 1977.

- Powód czego? – _Oh tak… Bardzo elokwentna odpowiedź Samie Winchesterze._

- Dlaczego jedziemy do tej zapadłej dziury?

- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że dzwonił Bobby i mamy się temu przyjrzeć? Przy okazji możemy też odwiedzić Weelshów.

- Weelshów? To ci, u których zostawiał nas ojciec jak miał jakąś sprawę w Arizonie?

- Tak, to ci sami. Dawno nie mieliśmy od nich żadnych wiadomości.

- Ciekawe czy bliźniaczki są nadal wolne…

- Dean!

- No co?

- Ty tylko o jednym. Chyba zapomniałeś co zrobiła Indi kiedy przystawiałeś się do Jasmine.

- Niestety nie. – Burknął Dean. – Z czego się śmiejesz pajacu? – Warknął słysząc jak sam cicho chichocze pod nosem.

- Cóż to było bardzo piękne. Jest od ciebie młodsza o cztery lata, a załatwiła cię…

- Nie musisz mi przypominać Sammy. – Wycedził Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby i skręcił ostro na motelowy parking.

Dobrze pamiętał jak dziewczyna odcięła linę od opony, na której się bujał. Robił wtedy wszystko by zaimponować jednej z bliźniaczek, a ta mała diablica to wykorzystała. Poleciał razem z prowizoryczną huśtawką w dół, a potem stoczył się do jakiegoś bagna i gdyby nie Sam na pewno by się utopił.

- Halo. Ziemia do Deana. Idziesz, czy nocujesz w Impali? – _Bardzo kusząca propozycja._

- Idę, już idę. – Wysiadł z samochodu i poszedł za Samem w kierunku budynku.

Recepcjonista siedział pogrążony w lekturze do czasu, gdy Dean zupełnie przypadkowo trzasnął drzwiami. Sam kojarzył go skądś, nie miał tylko pewności. _Chociaż, może…_

- Winchester? – Zdziwił się recepcjonista. – Sam i Dean Winchester?

- Tak, o co chodzi? – Spytał młodszy z braci.

- Pewnie mnie nie pamiętacie. Jared Black, przyjaciel Indi. Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się, gdy…

- Ta mała diablica próbowała mnie zabić. – Zawarczał Dean.

- Tak dokładnie. Odcięła…

- Tak, każdy wie. – Przerwał mu zielonooki. _Dupek…_

- Przyjechaliśmy tu w pewnej sprawie, a przy okazji chcieliśmy odwiedzić Weelshów. Mieszkają tam gdzie zawsze nie? – Jared popatrzył na nich jak na UFO.

- To wy nic nie wiecie?

- Nie wiecie o czym?

- O masakrze u Weelshów. Zabito całą rodzinę. Pewnie przyjechaliście tu z powodu ich nawiedzonego domu. – Sam miał chęć przywalić sobie w łeb. Jak mógł nie skojarzyć tego adresu z Weelshami?

- Nie wiedzieliśmy. – Powiedział Dean równie zszokowany. – Dzięki za klucze. – Dodał i szybko oddalił się w stronę pokoju.

Sam rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. W końcu pożegnał się z Jaredem i pobiegł za bratem. Dean rzucił się na łóżko i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem na twarzy spoglądał w sufit. Sam usiadł przy okrągłym stoliku ze swoim laptopem.

- Dlaczego nikt nam nie powiedział? Dlaczego o wszystkim zawsze musimy dowiadywać się ostatni?

- Może dlatego, że najbliższa rodzina chciała zachować wszystko w sekrecie i śledztwo było tajne? – Zapytał Sam wpatrując się w ekran laptopa. – Mam kilka artykułów na ten temat. Piszą, że zamordowano ich z dużym okrucieństwem. Dziewczyna, która popełniła zbrodnię, nie przyznała się do winy. Mówiła, że niczego nie pamiętała z ostatnich kilku dni, a testy na narkotyki niczego nie wskazały. Obecnie ma odsiadkę w więzieniu w Phoenix. – Dean wstał i podszedł do stolika. Nachylił się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciu, które według niego przypominał rzeźnię.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zrobiło to takie chuchro? – Spytał pokazując na osobne zdjęcie blondwłosej dziewczyny.

- Dean. My znamy to „chuchro". Pamiętasz dziewczynę, która zawsze chowała się za Indi, gdy jej groziłeś?

- Ta… Diablica wpadała wtedy w szał.

- Właśnie. Dziewczyna nazywa się Irma Faith.

- Ok. chcesz powiedzieć, że taką rzeźnię urządziła im Irma? Przecież ta dziewczyna była tak słodka, że rzygać się chciało i…

- Dlatego mam własną teorię. Demony.

- Wdarły się do domu jednego z najlepszych łowców jakich znaliśmy? Sammy to idiotyzm.

- A znajdziesz inne wyjaśnienie? - Dean zaprzeczył. – No właśnie. Idę pogadać z Jaredem. Może coś wie.

…

- Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać. – Powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. – Gazety przecież o tym pisały.

- Ale ogólnie. Nam trzeba szczegółów. – Jared spojrzał na niego z niechęcią i odetchnął głęboko.

- Tego dnia Indiana nie była sobą, Irma zresztą też nie. To był pierwszy dzień nowego roku szkolnego. Indi była rozkojarzona, wszystko ją rozpraszało. Mówiła, że ma dziwne przeczucia. Irma… - Zawahał się. – Irma zachowywała się jakby była na haju. Gdy to się stało… - Urwał na chwilę. – To ja zawiadomiłem policję. Obraz jak w rzeźni. Już przy wejściu było pełno krwi, ciągnęła się aż do kuchni. W progu znalazłem Andreę Weelsh. Miała dziurę w czole… Dostała kulkę w łeb… I poodrywali jej ręce… Na przeciwległej ścianie wisiał ojciec Indi… Wnętrzności, wnętrzności rozlewały się wokół niego. Jass miała skręcony kark. Tylko jej nie musieli składać w całość, a Kath miała wyrwane serce, poderżnięte gardło i też była rozpruta.

- A Indiana?

- Nie było jej tam.

- Jak to nie było? Zamordowano ją gdzie indziej?

- Nie… Szukano jej długo, ale nie odnaleziono. Irma też nie wie co z nią zrobiła.

…

Dean wrócił właśnie z miejscowego posterunku policji. Sam znów siedział przy laptopie

- Wiesz, że w okolicy domu Weelshów zanotowano aż dwadzieścia zaginięć? W ciągu…

- Siedmiu lat, dwadzieścia osób. Tak wiem.

- Widzę, że odrabiałeś prace domową. – Zaśmiał się Dean i rzucił na stół torbę z jedzeniem.

- Jared nas zaprowadzi i powie dokładnie jak to wyglądało.

- Co?

- Jest jedyną osobą, która była blisko Weelshów.

- Niech Ci będzie Sammy, ale ja go pilnować nie będę.

…

Słoneczne niebo nad Wenden przykryły chmury i krajobraz okolicy zmienił się momentalnie. Zanosiło się na deszcz, który w tych stronach należał do rzadkości. Sam, Dean i Jared wysiedli z Impali i skierowali się w stronę byłej posesji Weelshów. Przeszli przez skrzypiącą na zmagającym się wietrze furtkę i zarośnięty trawnik. Gdy stanęli na werandzie deski zaskrzypiały cicho. Dean wywarzył drzwi i cała trójka znalazła się w przedpokoju. Niedomyta krew zaschła na podłodze i ścianach ukazując czerwone smugi.

- Dom jest w dość dobrym stanie. – Zauważył Sam rozglądając się po salonie.

- To dzięki rodzinie i po części temu, co się tu dzieje. – Mruknął Jared biorąc do ręki fotografię, która ciągle stała na kominku.

- Czyli czemu dokładnie? – Zapytał Dean i położył(a raczej rzucił) na podłogę torbę wypełnioną najróżniejszymi przedmiotami.

- Zwykle w dzień urodzin dziewczyn i w rocznicę śmierci dom ożywa… Po co Ci ta torba? – Dean spojrzała na Sama tak jakby chciał powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem!". – Chyba nie chcecie zostać tu na noc? Przecież dziś szósta rocznica.

- To dziś? No patrz, a chcieliśmy iść na biwak. – Zakpił Dean. – Koleś, nasza robota na tym polega i tak zostajemy tu na noc.

- Jak chcecie. Ja zmywam się za godzinę.

Sam chcąc przerwać napięcie, jakie zapanowało w grupie, zaproponował by się rozdzielić. Deanowi na początku pomysł nie przypadł do gustu. Po namyśle jednak zgodził się, chociaż nie będzie musiał oglądać tego aroganckiego dupka. Wchodząc po skrzypiących schodach zastanawiał się co Jared miał na myśli, gdy mówił, że dom ożywa. Bobby mówił, że Ci, którzy wyszli stąd żywi, a było ich niewielu, dostawali fioła i lądowali w psychiatryku. Opowiadali o jakiś wrotach do piekła, zapachu siarki i duchach zmarłych właścicieli. Dean nie był pewny co do duchów Weelshów, w końcu całą rodzinę poddano kremacji. Oczywiście prócz Indiany, której ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. Starszy Winchester wszedł do pierwszego pokoju. Wszystkie meble stały na swoich miejscach pozakrywane białymi płachtami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby lokatorzy wyjechali na kilka godzin przed ich przyjazdem. Obejrzał szafki, półki z książkami, ale że niczego nie znalazł przeszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Wnętrze było bardzo jasne, zajęte przez dwa łóżka, dwa biurka, meblościankę, parę foteli i okrągły stolik. Zielonooki uśmiechną się na wspomnienie bliźniaczek. Miernik pola elektromagnetycznego podskoczył lekko, gdy stanął przy oknie. Wyjrzał przez nie. Pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na ziemię. Został mu jeszcze jeden pokuj – Indiany. Nigdy tam nie był. Mała Diablica nigdy nie pozwoliła mu tam wejść. Szarpał się chwilę z drzwiami. W końcu zamek puścił. Na ścianach ciemnozielonego koloru wyrysowane były przeróżne znaki i symbole. Podłoga z jasnego drewna zawalona była ubraniami i książkami, w koszu przy biurku leżał rozwalony budzik. Podszedł do wpółotwartej szafy i pociągną za sznurek zawieszony na wnętrzu drzwi.

…

Sam i Jared obeszli każde pomieszczenie na parterze domu i nie znaleźli niczego dziwnego. Jedynie w kuchni widoczne były ślady zaschniętej krwi i walki. Odnaleźli zejście do piwnicy. Z początku Jared nie chciał zejść na dół. W końcu jednak przełamał się. Sam zapalił latarkę i ukazało się im przestronne pomieszczenie wyglądające jak warsztat stolarski po lewej i spiżarnia po prawej. Winchester oglądał właśnie sprzęty na warsztacie, gdy Jared oparł się o coś co zgrzytnęło i najwyraźniej otworzyło jakieś drzwi, gdyż Sam poczuł zaduch i odór rozkładu.

- Tam coś jest. – Pisnął jak mała dziewczynka brązowooki świecąc latarką w środek nowego pomieszczenia.

Sam podszedł ostrożnie do progu. Najpierw serce podskoczyło mu do gardła i chciał jak najszybciej opuścić piwnicę, tak by nie zbudzić potwora. W porę jednak zorientował się, że to „coś" nie żyje od ładnych paru lat. Wszedł do środka.

- Spokojnie. Jest martwy. – Powiedział szturchając stworzenie.

- Uch… Musieli to tu przyciągnąć. Nie wystarczyło im, że na to polowali?

- Od dawna wiedziałeś czym się zajmowali?

- Powiedziała mi po roku… Nie chciałem już wierzyć w to, że pogryzł ją pies lub spadła ze schodów. W końcu to ja ją zszywałem. – Coś stuknęło w kącie pokoju i Jared mimowolnie podskoczył. – Może już stąd pójdziemy? Nie zostało mi dużo czasu, a mam spotkać się jeszcze z Ginny.

…

- Znalazłeś coś Sammy? – Spytał Dean schodząc po schodach.

- Ukryte pomieszczenie. Zdaje mi się, że Weelshowie lubili poznawać swoich wrogów od środka.

- U Indi w pokoju też było ukryte pomieszczenie…

- Też ze zwłokami wilkołaka?

- Nie. Miała tam mnóstwo swoich zapisków, broń i kilka słoików z czymś co przypominało organy wewnętrzne. A ty gdzie? – Zapytał patrząc na wychodzącego Jareda.

- Mówiłem, że nie zostanę na noc. Nie jestem jeszcze tak szurnięty. Też powinniście stąd zwiewać. Szczególnie, że nadciąga burza. Ale jeżeli chcecie tak bardzo zostać to wiedzcie, że najwięcej dzieje się w kuchni.

Po wyjściu Jareda Dean rzucił torbą w Sama.

- Rozkładaj sprzęt Sammy.

…

Deszcz i wiatr przybierały na sile. Winchesterowie przeszukiwali pokuj bliźniaczek, gdy niebo przecięła pierwsza błyskawica. W rogu pokoju pojawiła się drobna postać, na razie niezauważona przez braci.

- Mówisz, że tu zaczął wariować?

- Tak, tu. Dokładnie to stałem… Sam… Masz pewność, że Weelshów poddano kremacji?

- Pewnie, dlaczego… - Spojrzał w stronę pokazywaną przez Deana. – …się pytasz. - Drobna postać wyszła z cienia i Sam rozpoznał w niej jedną z bliźniaczek. Nie wiedział tylko którą. Dziewczyna miała dziurę w piersi i poderżnięte gardło.

- Jass? – Duch rzucił się na skołowanego Deana. – Może mała pomoc? – Wydyszał zmagając się ze zjawą.

- Mam własne problemy! – Krzyknął Sam, którego w tym samym czasie zaatakował upiór Jacka Weelsha. Zielonooki „odegnał" na chwilę ducha żelaznym prętem i rzucił się na pomoc bratu.

- Szukaj jakiś przedmiotów, z którymi się związały.

- Mam spalić cały dom?

- Nie dom… Szczotkę! – Krzyknął Dean rzucając Samowi przedmiot. Starszy Winchester pobiegł do przeciwległego pokoju, ale zaraz wrócił trzymając parę rękawic, które również podpalił. – No. Teraz mamy spokój.

- Niekoniecznie. – Szepnął Sam. – Za tobą. – Zjawa, która przybyła rzuciła Deanem o najbliższą ścianę, a Sama przygwoździła do podłogi jakby był szmacianą lalką.

Brunetowi mignęła przed oczami czerwona wstążka. Dean wstał i złapał ten sam pręt, którym odegnał pozostałe upiory, ale ten był inny niż wszystkie. Zamiast rozpłynąć się w powietrzu widmo złapało drut i wygięło go tak, jakby był z gumy. Sam uchylił się w porę by żelastwo nie przebiło go na wskroś.

- Odejdźcie póki macie jeszcze czas! – Krzykneła bliźniaczka wskazując drzwi.

- Jesteśmy tu by pomóc.

- Pomożecie, jeżeli odejdziecie i już nigdy nie wrócicie. Moglibyście przy okazji ostrzec też innych.

- Jass? – Spytał Sam, pamiętając o czerwonej wstążce na poplamionej krwią bluzce. – Nie pamiętasz nas. Przynajmniej nie takich. – Mówił wolno podchodząc coraz bliżej brunetki. – To ja Sam Winchester i Dean. Pomożemy wam. Tylko powiedz co…

- Winchesterowie? Zawsze arogancki Dean i jego braciszek -ważniak Sam? Nawet, jeżeli jesteście łowcami, na nic zda się wasz pobyt tutaj. Uciekajcie. Macie jeszcze czas.

- Dlaczego mamy uciekać? Co nam grozi? – Spytał Dean posuwając się kilka kroków na przód.

- Ty Dean i tak się tam znajdziesz. Jednak jeszcze nie przyszedł Twój czas. Grożą wam niewiarygodnie bolesne tortury w Piekle. Grozi wam Indi…

- Jak to Indi? Przecież…

- Jej ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono, ale ja wiem co się z nią stało. Wiem też, co stanie się z wami. Zostaniecie wciągnięci z ciałem i duszą do Otchłani Hell, a ona będzie waszym katem. Ratujcie się. Dean nie chcesz chyba by Sammy znalazł się w Piekle? – Dean pokręcił głową. Nagle dom zatrząsł się jak podczas trzęsienia ziemi. – Zaczęło się. Nic was nie uratuje. – Zjawa znikła.

Poczuli nasilający się odór siarki. Sam pociągnął Deana za rękaw.

- Co jest?

- Pamiętasz co mówił Jared, czy Twój móżdżek jest za bardzo zapchany pornosami na takie informacje? Najwięcej dzieje się w kuchni. Wszystko się tam zaczyna! – Zbiegli po schodach. Pomieszczenie zalało się czerwonym światłem, a na ścianach pojawiły się znaki przypominające pentagramy. Kuchnia trzęsła się najbardziej z całego budynku. Szafki pootwierały się, a przedmioty wysypywały się z nich jak kasza z dziurawego worka. Sam pobiegł po książeczkę z egzorcyzmami, Dean nie miał siły się ruszyć. Stał przyklejony do podłogi, trzymając się blatu jednej z szafek. Odór siarki wzmógł się i tuż przed nim otworzył się jeden z pentagramów ukazując wnętrze Otchłani Hell. Z wrót pierw wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna, który zdziwiony popatrzył na Winchestera, ale uśmiechnął się po chwili ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów. Zielonooki zauważył w jego ręku łańcuch, którym szarpnął, a wtedy z otworu wyszła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, o czarnych, przepastnych oczach. Wyglądała tragicznie. Porwane ubranie zwisało z chudego, pokrytego licznymi ranami ciała. Niektóre z obrażeń wyglądały na stare, ale do tej pory jeszcze się nie zabliźniły. Z innych wciąż lała się krew, a jeszcze inne były pewnie tworem wielokrotnie powtarzanego zabiegu. Włosy zlepione były krwią, a z ust kapało coś, co Deanowi zdawało się być pianą. Mężczyzna powiedział coś niewyraźnego i dziewczyna rzuciła się na zielonookiego. Na szczęście Deana w kuchni pojawił się Sam, który zaczął odprawiać egzorcyzm.

- _In nomine Patris et Fillii et Spiritus Sancti… _- Demon syknął groźnie i wypuścił łańcuch z rąk. Czarnowłosa zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Sama, który kontynuował odmawianie łacińskich formułek. Demon, który ją przyprowadził zawarczał gniewnie i wskoczył w zamykające się wrota. Ona nie miała tyle szczęścia. Upadła na podłogę wijąc się z bólu. Z ust wypłynęła jej czarna mgiełka, która rozlała się po pomieszczeniu i znikła. Dziewczyna dygotała jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem zemdlała z wyczerpania.

…..

…..

…..

Próbowałam otworzyć oczy, ale nadal były jak sklejone super wytrzymałym klejem. Jakby z oddali dochodziły do mnie jakieś głosy i rozmowy. _No już Indi! Nie bądź mazgajem! Jedno oczko…_ Podniosłam jedną powiekę. Niewyraźny obraz zaostrzył się i po chwili ujrzałam biały, szpitalny sufit.

_Drugie oczko… Co ja do cholery robię w szpitalu? Co się stało z moją rodziną? I kim są Ci dwaj, który właśnie się na mnie gapią? _


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

„**Black Parade"**

_Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że życie widziane z bliska jest komedią, a tragedią gdy z daleka. I owszem. Ludziom wokół moja sytuacja mogłaby wydać się tragiczna. Dla mnie była jednak co najmniej śmieszna i dziwna. Z resztą… Nie czulibyście się jak ostatni wariat, gdybyście obudzili się w szpitalu, dowiedzieli, że wasza rodzina nie żyje, a dwaj idioci, którzy was uratowali podali się za waszych braci(?) i twierdzili, że nie było was wśród żywych sześć lat? Ja dokładnie tak się czułam. Zaraz po przebudzeniu się z tygodniowej śpiączki myślałam, że łeb mi eksploduje od bólu, ilości pytań i informacji. _

_...  
><em>

Obudziłam się w bardzo jasnym, białym pomieszczeniu. Najpierw myślałam, że umarłam i szczęśliwie poszłam do nieba, ale dźwięk aparatury monitorującej pracę serca przywrócił mnie do realnego świata.

- Tylko nie „pik, pik". – Usłyszałam śmiech. Rozejrzałam się po sali i zauważyłam dwójkę mężczyzn, przed trzydziestką, dziwnie na mnie patrzących.

- „Tylko nie pik, pik"? – Zapytał ciemny blondyn za co dostał od szatyna kuksańca w żebra. – Ała. Za co? – Szatyn spojrzał wymownie na niego, wstał i podszedł do łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Znamy się? – Zapytałam zdziwiona. – Pomyliłeś sale? Gdzie mój ojciec?

- Yyy… - Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo do pomieszczenia wszedł lekarz i pielęgniarka.

- Trzeba było mówić, że wasza siostra już się obudziła. – Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na doktora. _Zaraz czy ja się przypadkiem nie przesłyszałam?_

- Siostra? Nie, pan pomylił sale, ja nie jestem… Ja mam dwie siostry, nie braci. Oni… Ja ich nie…

- To wygląda na amnezję…

- Jaka do cholery amnezja! Z moją głową jest wszystko w porządku!

- Proszę się uspokoić panno Winchester. Siostro proszę podać coś na uspokojenie. – Zwrócił się do pielęgniarki. _Że co? Panna Winchester?_

- Ale ja nie… Do jasnej anielki! Nie nazywam się Winchester!

- Amnezja wsteczna może być spowodowana urazem głowy. Najprawdopodobniej musiała kilka razy dostać czymś ciężkim w głowę. Można ją przywrócić, ale…

Otępiała patrzyłam na mężczyzn. Ignorowali mnie. Siostra Bennet(jak przeczytałam z identyfikatora)wstrzyknęła mi coś „na uspokojenie". Doktor zbadał mnie, wpisał coś do karty i wyszedł.

- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, co się do jasnej cholery dzieje? – Zapytałam ponownie.

- Więc… - Zaczął kulawo szatyn. – Uratowaliśmy cię z Otchłani Hell…

- Skąd?

- Myśleliśmy, że ty nam powiesz Indi. – Mrukną blondyn i usiadł na moim łóżku.

- Znamy się? – Potwierdzili. – Zaraz… Winchester? Dean! Złaź do cholery! Masz zakaz zbliżania się na pięć metrów? Zapomniałeś? Przy okazji, co się wam stało? Przecież…

- Indi. Nie było Cię wśród ludzi przez sześć lat. – Powiedział Sam siadając z drugiej strony łóżka.

- Jaja sobie robisz Sam? Kilka dni temu napadły nas demony, a ty twierdzisz, że utknęłam gdzieś sześć lat?

- A jak wytłumaczysz, to że jesteśmy starsi niż powinniśmy być? – Przyznałam Deanowi rację. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- Co z moją rodziną? – Zapytałam cicho spuszczając wzrok.

- Nie żyją… Częściowo.

- Jak to częściowo? Ktoś przeżył?

- Jass…

- Jass żyje? Gdzie jest? Mogę się z nią zobaczyć? – Zatlił się we mnie płomyk nadziei, który jednak szybko zgasł.

- Jass jest duchem. Próbowaliśmy odprawić ją na tamten świat, ale ona mówi, że nie może przejść. – Wytłumaczył Dean. Zamknęłam oczy. Obiecałam Jass, że nie umrze, a nie że nie odnajdzie spokoju po śmierci. Skinęłam głową.

- Mówiliście, że wyciągnęliście mnie z jakiejś Otchłani Hell? Co to jest?

- Ty nie wiesz?

- Mówiłam już, że nie pamiętam nic z tych sześciu, jak twierdzicie, lat.

- To pewnie jeden z kręgów piekła, ale Jasmine nie chciała nam tego wytłumaczyć.

- Powiedziała tylko, że jesteś tam katem. – Dodał Dean za co dostał od Sama. – Za co znowu? – Tamten znów spojrzał na niego kręcąc głową, a potem skinął na mnie. – A tak. Miałaś nie wiedzieć.

- Katem? Ja? Katem? – _Ale, że jak to? Dręczyłam ludzi? Pomagałam demonom zabijać, ćwiartować i torturować? _– Ostatnie pytanie. Dlaczego lekarz powiedział do mnie per Panna Winchester?

…

Gdyby nie to, że byłam przykuta do łóżka obaj Winchesterowie dostaliby po głowie, Sam za to, że nabujał lekarzom, a Dean profilaktycznie, bo chyba dawno go ktokolwiek zdzielił porządnie w łeb. Zanim wyszłam miałam dwa tygodnie do przyzwyczajenia się do nowego nazwiska, różnych nowinek technicznych i tego, że zgubiłam gdzieś sześć lat. Ze szpitala zabrał mnie Bobby Singer. Pamiętałam go jak przez mgłę, z kilku polowań, na które zabrał mnie ojciec.

Wysiadłam z samochodu i rozejrzałam się po okolicy. W Dakocie Południowej byłam raz, polowaliśmy wtedy na wilkołaka. W Sioux Falls – nigdy. Weszłam za Bobbym do dwupiętrowego, starego domu i pierwszą rzeczą, która przykuła moją uwagę, był rozgardiasz panujący w pomieszczeniach. Poprowadził mnie na górne piętro do mojego tymczasowego pokoju. Po drodze tłumacząc rzeczy w stylu „łazienka jest tam". Szło nam to bardzo powoli ze względu na zły stan moich nóg. Na szczęście szybko wracałam do zdrowia, nawet lekarze zdziwili się, gdy zobaczyli jak szybko zrastają się moje kości. Bobby otworzył drzwi i weszliśmy do małego, błękitnego pomieszczenia, urządzonego skromnie, ale mającego swój urok.

- Chłopaki poprzywozili twoje rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie popsuli. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Rozglądałam się po pokoju i przeglądałam pudła z moimi drobiazgami. – Jakby co będę w kuchni. – Powiedział i wyszedł.

Powoli zaczęłam rozpakowywać kartony. Nie za bardzo podobała mi się myśl, że dwóch facetów, na dodatek praktycznie obcych, grzebało w moich rzeczach. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że to nie Dean pakował moją bieliznę. Ubrania powkładałam do szafek, książki ułożyłam alfabetycznie na półce. Nie wiedziałam tylko co zrobić z moimi podręcznikami. Spalić czy oddać? Chociaż szanse, że używają teraz tych samych podręczników były niewielkie. W końcu wrzuciłam je do jednego pudła z innymi nieprzydatnymi rzeczami, które odstawiłam w kąt. W jednym z kartonów znalazłam moje i ojca łowieckie „przybory", które po dokładniejszych oględzinach okazały się wybrakowane. Brakowało dzienników ojca, moich notatek i kompletu specjalnych noży japońskich, które ojciec dostał w prezencie od jakiegoś samuraja. _Pewnie nie znaleźli ukrytych pokoi…_

…

Przez kolejne tygodnie w moje życie zaczęła wkradać się monotonia. Wczesnym rankiem budziłam się z krzykiem i ciągle powtarzałam: „To tylko sen…". Od nowa przyzwyczajałam się do tego, że moja rodzina nie żyje, potem zaliczałam łazienkę i kompletnie ubrana schodziłam na śniadanie. Po posiłku Bobby zawsze gdzieś wychodził, a ja siadałam w salonie wśród książek i szukałam czegoś o Otchłani Hell. W mitologiach znalazłam przeróżne odniesienia, ale żadna nie mówiła wprost o Hell. _A może to jakiś nieznany wymiar, o którym nikt nic nie wie?_ Zła i zirytowana zamknęłam kolejną książkę. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Dean chce tak bardzo dowiedzieć się czym jest Hell. Nie podobało mi się to. Cokolwiek knują bracia Winchester może nie wyjąć to na dobre nikomu. Usłyszałam warkot silnika na zewnątrz i po chwili do domu weszli Sam i Dean.

- O wilku mowa. – Mruknęłam cicho. – I jak chłopaki znaleźliście coś? – Spytałam podchodząc do nich. Sam przytulił mnie na powitanie. _Ugh… Niedźwiedzi uścisk…_

- Przepytaliśmy kilku ludzi znających się na rzeczy…

- I demonów, ale nikt nic nie wie o Otchłani.

- Albo nie chcą powiedzieć. – Mruknęłam niezadowolona.

- Tak, tak… Co tak pachnie? Jestem głodny. – Dean wszedł do kuchni.

- Zrobiłam obiad. Siadajcie. Mam nadzieję, że Bobby zostawił coś dla was. – Postawiłam na stole talerze, a następnie rozłożyłam danie między braci.

- Dobłe… - Powiedział Dean z pełnymi ustami.

- Ej spokojnie… udławicie się. – Zaśmiałam się patrząc na nich. – Chcesz dokładki? – Zapytałam Sama. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie dzięki. Gdzie jest Bobby?

- Na tyłach. Nie mam pojęcia co on tam robi.

- Pewnie próbuje wymyślić jak działa Colt.

- Jak co działa? Colt?

- Eeee… mogę dokładkę? – Zapytał Dean próbując zmienić temat.

- Garnek jest tam. – Wskazałam na kuchenkę. – Skąd macie Colta? Przecież przepadł. Przynajmniej tak słyszałam.

- Od kogo?

- Od ojca. Opowiadał mi legendę o człowieku imieniem Samuel Colt, który stworzył broń mogącą zabić wszystko, ale przepadła kiedy pewien łowca, dla którego została zrobiona, zużył sześć kul i zniknął, a razem z nim broń. Wasz na pewno też wam ją opowiedział. – Pokiwali w zamyśleniu głowami. Do kuchni wszedł Bobby wycierając ręce w ścierkę.

- O, już jesteście. To dobrze. Mogłaś mnie zawołać. – Zwrócił się do mnie.

- Nie chcieliśmy ci przeszkadzać. Z resztą… chłopcy byli głodni.

- Jak postępy w sprawie Colta? – Zapytał Dean kończąc posiłek. Bobby spojrzał na mnie jakby się czegoś obawiał.

- Ona wie. – Uspokoił go Sam.

- Wie?

- Ej. W końcu jestem córką łowcy, nie? – Zirytowałam się. – Mam taki sam zasób wiedzy jak każdy z was. A tak przy okazji. Brakuje kilku dzienników ojca i jego kompletu noży...

- Przywieźliśmy wszystko, co znaleźliśmy. – Bronił się Dean.

- A ukryte pomieszczenia?

- Znaleźliśmy.

- Obydwa? – Skinęli głową. Zamyśliłam się. Pokoje były dobrze ukryte, a jeden nawet miał żelazne ściany. Nie mogły tego zrobić demony. Więc kto?

- Mam dla was sprawę. – Wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia głos starszego mężczyzny. Moi znajomi przesłali mi do zbadania sprawę w Harris Ville w Zachodniej Wirginii. Moglibyście się nią zająć? Nadal próbuję rozpracować Colta. – Chłopaki skinęli głową.

- Jadę z wami. – Oznajmiłam. Spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni.

- Co? Nie, nie ma mowy. – Powiedział Sam patrząc to na Deana, to na Bobby'ego. – Jeszcze nie całkiem wyzdrowiała. – Dean zastanawiał się.

- A właśnie, że tak. Przy okazji mogę się przydać, a tu nie mam nic do roboty. O Hell niczego nie znalazłam i nie znajdę. No chyba, że nagle pojawi się tu demon, który mnie porwał…

- Mogłaby pomóc. – Mruknął Dean.

- Dean! – Skarcił starszego brata szatyn. – Bobby? Powiedz jej coś?

- Prawdę mówiąc…

- Nie… ty też przeciwko mnie?

…

Wysiadając z samochodu zakryłam oczy przed oślepiającym słońcem. Impalą jechało się naprawdę przyjemnie, jednak wolałabym znów usiąść za kółkiem mojego Camaro. Zatrzymaliśmy się w jednym z moteli na obrzeżach Harris Ville.

- Tak właściwie to co oni tu mają? – Zapytałam wnosząc torby do pokoju.

- Kilka porwań i niewytłumaczalnych morderstw. Przez drogę przeglądałem papiery, które dał nam Bobby. Mi to wygląda na robotę wiedźm. – Sam podał mi kilka zdjęć. Usiadłam na łóżku, rozłożyłam je wokół i przejrzałam. _Pentagramy, magiczne symbole… Trochę to za oczywiste._

- Ile osób zginęło? – Zapytałam patrząc jak Dean wkłada marynarkę. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

- Z tego co nam wiadomo pięć, ale pewnie łajdaki zamordowali więcej. Wrócimy z posterunku to powiemy więcej. Aha… na razie nie wystawiaj nosa za próg pokoju. Dobra? – Westchnęłam. Ojciec też lubił bawić się w przebieranki. Gdy bracia wyszli zabrałam się za przejrzenie dokumentów. Moją uwagę przykuło zdjęcie pomnika.

- A niech mnie… - Mruknęłam. Wybiegłam szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

…

Tymczasem…

- Agent Smith, agent Kirk. Przysyła nas FBI.

- Dlaczego niby FBI zaczęło się interesować tą sprawą? – Zapytał szeryf patrząc spod zmrużonych oczu na Winchesterów.

- Może dlatego, że to już piąte zabójstwo. Nie wspominając tych dwóch zaginięciach. – Wysoki mężczyzna po czterdziestym roku życia potarł czoło w zakłopotaniu.

- Nie wiem kto was przysłał, ale to mój rewir i sam sobie poradzę.

- Zanim pan złapie osobę odpowiedzialną może zaginąć jeszcze więcej ludzi. – Argumentował Sam. Oczy szeryfa zaczęły ciskać błyskawice.

- Dobrze, więc. Co chcecie wiedzieć?

…

Kręciłam się po okolicy już godzinę i najprawdopodobniej się zgubiłam. Westchnęłam zirytowana. Nie miałam innego wyjścia jak poprosić kogoś o pomoc. Rozejrzałam się. Moją uwagę przykuł wysoki brunet wieszający coś na słupie elektrycznym.

- Hej ty! – Krzyknęłam do niego i podbiegłam szybko.

- Tak? – Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się ten pomnik? – Zapytałam pokazując zdjęcie.

- Na placu Lincolna, ale…

- Ale?

- Nie radziłbym ci do niego podchodzić. Jest obłożony klątwą. – Szepną konspiracyjnie. Zerknęłam na plik kartek w jego torbie i tą zawieszoną na słupie.

- To twoja siostra? – Zapytałam wskazując palcem na zdjęcie. Odwrócił się, a potem znów spojrzał na mnie.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Widać podobieństwo. Zaginęła? – Przytaknął. – To dlatego powiedziałeś, że pomnik jest przeklęty?

- To zaczęło się już kilka tygodni temu. Policja nie znalazła żadnego powiązania między zaginionymi, ale ja wiem swoje. Razem z Dianą byliśmy nierozłączni. Tam gdzie ja to i ona. I na odwrót. Po pierwszych trzech zaginięciach zorientowaliśmy się, że coś jest nie halo, a potem zaczęliśmy obserwować pomnik. – _Wygląda na to, że trafiłam na maniaka szukającego teorii spiskowych_. – Każdy kto się do niego zbliżył przepadał, a w nocy nad lasem było można zobaczyć dziwne światła. – _Dziwne światła? UFO?_ Miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

- Więc jak zaginęła twoja siostra? Podeszła do pomnika? Chciała być pewna? – Pokręcił głową.

- Właśnie dlatego jej szukam.

- A co z tymi światłami? Czy widziałeś je też w noc zaginięcia Diany? – Zastanowił się.

- Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem.

- Okay… Ostatnie pytanie. Mógłbyś mnie zaprowadzić do tego lasu?

…

Alan(tak się nazywał) nie zastanawiał się długo. Stwierdził, że już dawno miał się tam wybrać, ale brakowało mu odwagi. Wewnątrz las wyglądał bardzo pięknie. Prawie że bajkowo.

- Więc… co tak naprawdę sprowadziło cię do Harris Ville?

- Ja i moi znajomi zajmujemy się takimi sprawami. – Mruknęłam rozglądając się co jakiś czas. Miałam dziwne uczucie, że ktoś nas obserwuje.

- Wow… Jesteście badaczami niewyjaśnionych zjawisk?

- Tak. Coś w tym rodzaju. – Zatrzymał się.

- To mniej więcej tutaj. Dotąd doszliśmy za tymi światełkami.

- A co dzieje się później?

- Nic. Znikają jak mydlane bańki. – Zamyślona podeszłam kilka kroków dalej. Poczułam dziwną nieważkość i ziemia pode mną się rozstąpiła. Zleciałam w głęboki dół i uderzyłam o twardą powierzchnię. Wstałam powoli sycząc wściekle. – Nic ci nie jest? – Zapytał z góry Alan.

- Nie, tak myślę. – Rozejrzałam się. Gdzie ja do cholery jestem. Przez dziurę wpadało trochę światła, które lekko rozpraszało panujące wokół ciemności. Usłyszałam jak coś z tyłu znowu obija się o nawierzchnię. _Idiota!_ Pomyślałam patrząc na bruneta, który podszedł do mnie szybko.

- Wow… to jest niesamowite!

- Ugh. Zamknij się… nie pomyślałeś, żeby zostać na górze i sprowadzić jakoś pomoc? – Zapytałam rozłoszczona.

- Eee… – chyba nie przeszło mu to przez myśl.

- Dobra. Nieważne. Jakoś sobie poradzę. – Mruknęłam wyjmując z kieszeni małą latarkę. Oświetliłam lepiej pomieszczenie, które okazało się kryptą. Powoli podeszłam do kamiennego cokołu, na którym leżał kamień świecący lekkim, czerwonym światłem. Obejrzałam go z każdej możliwej strony.

- Jak myślisz co to jest?

- Nie rusz! – Syknęłam odtrącając rękę Alana. – Nie wiemy… – coś zatrzęsło komnatą i niechcący położyłam rękę na kamieniu. W następnej chwili poczułam pieczenie na dłoni i w okolicy serca. Nie mogłam oddychać. Czułam się tak, jakby każda cząsteczka mojej duszy była rozrywana na drobne kawałki. Z każdą sekundą pieczenie w klatce piersiowej nasilało się, aż osiągnęło swoje maksimum. Ból fizyczny i także ten psychiczny były nie do zniesienia. Przez chwilę nastąpił rozbłysk, a potem czułam jak zapadam się w kojącą ciemność.

…

Sam i Dean wrócili właśnie z męczącej wizyty na komisariacie i w domach kilku zaginionych.

- Hej Mała Diablico zgadnij co… - Dean zatrzymał się zdziwiony. – Gdzie ona jest?

- Eee… może wyszła do sklepu.

- Myślisz? – Mruknął Dean odwiązując krawat.

- Albo postanowiła rozwiązać sprawę na własną rękę. – Powiedział Sam podnosząc zapisaną kartkę.

- „Chłopaki wpadłam na trop chwile mnie nie będzie."? Czy to są jakieś żarty? Przecież kazaliśmy jej zostać! – Blondyn zaczął przeszukiwać swoje kieszenie.

- Co robisz?

- Dzwonię do niej. – Mruknął starszy Winchester.

- I co? – Zapytał Sam po chwili ciszy.

- Nie odbiera… Cholera.

- Spróbuj jeszcze raz. – Po kilku sygnałach odezwał się męski, roztrzęsiony głos.

- H-h-halo? – Dean popatrzył zdezorientowany na brata.

- Kim do cholery jesteś i gdzie jest Indiana! – Krzyknął do słuchawki. Głos po drugiej stronie pisnął ze strachu.

- Zabrali ją… Ludzie w czarnych szatach.

- ŻE CO?

- Byliśmy w lesie. Trafiliśmy na stare, podziemne ruiny. Ona, ona dotknęła jakiegoś kamienia i coś się jej stało… a potem przyszli oni i ją zabrali.

- O cholera. – Wyrwało się Samowi.

…

Winchesterowie spojrzeli w dół. Na kamiennej posadzce stał czarnowłosy chłopak z rozciętym czołem i podbitym okiem..

- Ty jesteś Alan? – Zapytał Sam. Brunet skinął głową. – Dobra poczekaj. Zaraz tam zejdziemy.

Spuścili się na dół na linie. Ich oczom ukazała się olbrzymia podziemna komnata.

- Komuś się bardzo nudziło. – Skomentował Dean. Alan pokazał im kamień, który dotknęła Indi.

- Wygląda jak zwykły kamyk.

- Ale on wcześniej świecił… na czerwono. – Dean wziął do ręki kamyk i podrzucił nim kilka razy.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to coś świeciło i zwaliło z nóg Indi. – Alan przytaknął.

- Dobra. Którędy ją zabrali?

…

Obudziłam się. Słyszałam ciche szepty i pojedyncze rozmowy naokoło mnie. Otworzyłam powoli ciężkie powieki i moim oczom ukazała się kolejna krypta. _Wy sobie chyba żartujecie._ Spojrzałam w górę. Ręce miałam przykute do kamiennego bloku ponad moją głową. Szarpnęłam się. Kajdanki może i były zardzewiałe, ale bardzo mocne. Przede mną stało kilkunastu ludzi w czarnych szatach z kapturami naciągniętymi na głowę i srebrnymi maskami.

- Wreszcie nadszedł nasz dzień bracia! – Oznajmił tubalnym głosem jeden z nich i podszedł do mnie. – Oto klucz do naszego zwycięstwa. Oczyścimy ten świat z niedowiarków! – Wokół podnosiły się podniecone szepty. Szarpnęłam się po raz kolejny. _Cholera. Trafiłam na zlot fanatyków okultyzmu_. – Dziś o północy, gdy złożymy ofiarę Livitusowi, zapanujemy nad światem. – Wokół podniósł się olbrzymi hałas.

- DOSYĆ! – Krzyknęłam, gdy zaczynało mi rozsadzać bębenki. Mnisi zamarli. – Nie wiem kim jesteście i kim jest wasz bożek, ale obiecuję, że wszyscy będziecie gryźć piach. – Warknęłam do ich przywódcy. Roześmiał się.

- Jesteś naznaczona _Qui__fert__lumine__filia__…_ – mężczyzna skinął na dwóch mnichów żeby mnie przytrzymali. Próbowałam się wydostać z ich uścisku. Kapłan podszedł i wlał mi coś do gardła. Smakowało ohydnie i paliło prawdziwym ogniem. Zakaszlałam i ponownie odpłynęłam.

…

- Skąd pewność, że ta baba nam pomoże? – Zapytał Dean stając przed jednym z domów, do którego zaprowadził ich Alan.

- Alice jest medium. Rozmawia z zaświatami. – Wyjaśnił chłopak. – Jest niewidoma, ale ma dobre wewnętrzne oko.

- Ta jasne, a ja jestem świętym Mikołajem. – Zadrwił blondyn wchodząc do środka.

- Alice? Alice? – Zawołał brunet stając w przedpokoju. Na schodach pojawiła się drobna blondwłosa kobieta w czarnych okularach.

- Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz… Alan. Ale nie wiem czy jestem w stanie pomóc twoim znajomym.

- Alice proszę to nagła sytuacja. Indiana…

- Złapali ją. Huh? Ile razy mam powtarzać, żebyś zaczął myśleć. – Zapytała stając przed nim. – Chodźcie. Zobaczę co mogę dla was zrobić. – Usiedli przy okrągłym stole. – Złapcie się za ręce. – Poleciła Alice. Drgnęła, gdy dotknęła dłoni Deana. – Cóżeś uczynił? – Zapytała zwracając ku niemu głowę.

- Robiłem to w dobrej wierze.

- No dobrze. Nie będziemy drążyć tego tematu. Wasza znajoma jest w poważnych kłopotach, ale wiem do kogo trzeba się zwrócić. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Alice wypowiedziała kilka łacińskich formułek. – Jasmine… wiem, że jesteś z nami. Twoja siostra potrzebuje pomocy. Nie jest jeszcze dostatecznie silna by samej się z tym uporać. Zechcesz porozmawiać z braćmi Winchester…

- I co? – Zapytał Sam po kolejnej minucie ciszy. Nagle z kominka spadła waza, a Alice przemówiła, lecz nie swoim głosem.

- Sam… Dean… Sprowadziliście na świat cierpienia. Mieszacie się do spraw, których nie powinniście ruszać. Znowu…

- Jass. Indiana jest twoją siostrą. – Alice/Jass popatrzyła na Sama.

- To Czarni Mnisi. Oddają cześć Livitusowi. Bardzo staremu i silnemu demonowi. Indiana została naznaczona. Demon przybędzie o północy, a świat i ludzkość spłoną.

- Co mamy zrobić, żeby ich powstrzymać?

- Nie możecie nic zrobić… to już przegrana walka. Piętno ciążące na Indianie jest za potężne byście wy mogli je zgładzić.

- Ale… ale…

- Przykro mi Samuelu. Muszę teraz odejść. Alice jest zmęczona. To ją przerasta. – Alice westchnęła i spuściła głowę. Szybko się jednak obudziła.

- Bardzo mi przykro chłopcy. – Dean zgrzytnął zębami i wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Sam pożegnał się z kobietą i Alanem. Brata znalazł siedzącego na pobliskiej ławce.

- Ej. Nie przejmuj się. Coś wymyślimy.

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziała ta durna zjawa. Nie możemy nic zrobić. – Sam zastanowił się chwilę.

- Właśnie.

- Co właśnie?

- My nie możemy nic zrobić, ale Indi owszem.

- Słyszałeś wariatkę, jest za słaba.

- To zróbmy coś by była silniejsza.

…

Deanowi nie podobał się plan Sama, ale co innego im pozostało. Nałożyli czarne peleryny i srebrne maski, i ruszyli nocą w las.

- Nie podoba mi się to.

- Szzzz. Patrz. – Sam wskazał na dwie zakapturzone postaci, cicho przemykające wśród drzew. Poszli za nimi aż do ruin starego kościoła.

- Chociaż wiemy, którędy wchodzą do podziemi. Co teraz?

- Jak to co idziemy. – Mruknął szatyn schodząc w dół. Wokół nich zapanowały egipskie ciemności.

Szli po omacku, aż ujrzeli światło dobiegające z końca tunelu. Weszli do olbrzymiej, jasno oświetlonej pochodniami groty. Naprzeciw nich, do kamiennego słupa była przypięta Indiana. Głowa dziewczyny zwisała swobodnie, a czarne włosy opadały na bladą twarz. Bracia przedzierali się przez tłum, kiedy Deana ktoś zaczepił.

- Chodź pomożesz mi przy ofierze. – Sam skinął na brata. Dean poszedł niechętnie, ale chociaż zbliży się na tyle do dziewczyny, żeby z nią porozmawiać. – Masz. Ułóż to pod jej stopami. – Powiedział mnich podając blondynowi wiązanki żółtych kwiatów. _Krwawniki…_ Przebiegło mu przez myśl.

- Indi. – Szepnął cicho gdy ukląkł koło nóg czarnowłosej. Mruknęła coś niewyraźnie. – Indi, to ja Dean. Musisz z tym walczyć słyszysz.

- Ej. Masz jeszcze to. – Powiedział ktoś z tyłu. Starszy Winchester odwrócił się i odebrał sporych rozmiarów tacę z zapalonymi, grubymi, białymi świecami.

- Indiana. Ten demon… musisz z nim walczyć. Inaczej wszyscy będziemy mieli przechlapane. In… - Ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się pospiesznie.

- To ja Sam.

- Sammy… – usłyszeli cichy szept. – Powiedz Deanowi, żeby zostawił Kath w spokoju. – Wyszeptała Indi.

- Bredzi…

- Hej, wy dwaj. Zajmijcie już swoje miejsca. – Sam odciągnął Deana dalej.

- Chyba się nie udało.

- Bracia! – Usłyszeli tubalny głos z podium. – Oto nadszedł nasz czas. Dziś świat padnie do naszych stóp. Ale… jest między nami ktoś… niedowiarek, zdrajca – Winchesterom przyśpieszył puls. – A my wiemy co z takimi robić. – Ku uldze braci na środek wyprowadzono jednego z przebierańców.

- A niech mnie… Szeryf. – Wyszeptał Sam, kiedy mężczyźnie zdjęto maskę i kaptur. Prowadzący dał znak ręką i mężczyznę pozbawiono bardzo szybko głowy, i wyniesiono z krypty.

- A teraz. Niech nasza ofiara się spełni. Rursum congregabit te et super servos et occisionem et resurrectionem monstra creavit. Ego impetro lost secundario et quaerere et honorem, ordinem et nomen fama. – Zagrzmiał charczący głos pośród brzmienia bębnów.

Ziemia zatrzęsła się i na ścianach pojawiły się płonące symbole. Indiana krzyknęła z bólu i rzuciła się do przodu chcąc uklęknąć, ale kajdany przytrzymały ją. _Ten demon… musisz z nim walczyć…_ Usłyszała w swojej głowie. _**Jak, jak mam z nim walczyć?**__ Musisz z tym walczyć słyszysz._ Krzyknęła ponownie. Coś chciało się dostać do jej umysłu. Coś potężnego. Oblał ją zimny pot. Cichy, szaleńczy śmiech zaczął się nasilać. Zebrała w sobie wszystkie swoje siły. Nie pozwoli nikomu na kontrolowanie jej.

- WYNOCHA. Z. MOJEJ. GŁOWY! – Krzyknęła na cały głos. Jaskinia zatrzęsła się i oblało ich jaskrawe światło. Winchesterowie odruchowo zasłonili oczy.

Gdy opuścili ręce i otworzyli oczy ujrzeli wiele czarnych szat leżących luźno na kamiennej posadzce. Symbole zniknęły, a Indiana nieprzytomna, nadal zwisała przypięta do ściany. Winchesterowie zrzucili płaszcze i podbiegli do niej.

…

- Że co się stało? – Zapytałam siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu Impali. – Ale, kto był za to odpowiedzialny.

- Można powiedzieć, że to taka, jakby sekta. – Powiedział Dean. – Niektórzy mieszkańcy miasteczka czcili demona.

- I ja miałam niby pomóc mu przyjść na ziemię?

- Tak jakby. – Podciągnęłam nogi do klatki piersiowej. _Dlaczego zawsze ja?_

- Gdzie teraz jedziemy?

- Do Bobby'ego. Musimy trochę odpocząć. – Mruknął Sam wsłuchując się w dźwięki muzyki lecącej z radia.


	4. Rozdział IV

**Postaci z serialu SPN nie są moje... Jestem właścicielką jedynie Indiany.**

**Rozdział IV**

„**Sin City"**

Siedziałam nad stertą książek, map i wycinków z gazet w pokoju, w domu Bobby'iego. Oczy same się mi zamykały i Sam co raz musiał mnie budzić. Ostatnimi czasy byłam bardzo zmęczona, szczególnie po tym ci zdarzyło się w tej krypcie. Owinięte bandażem ręce utrudniały mi pracę, a w głowie huczało jak na targu.

- Gdzie idziesz? – Zapytałam bruneta zaspanym głosem.

- Do kuchni. Chcesz coś?

- Nie. Idę z tobą.

- Ale…

- Przecież nie jestem umierająca. – Warknęłam uderzając go lekko w ramię.

Schodząc na dół usłyszałam metalowy dźwięk, a gdy zajrzałam do salonu zobaczyłam Deana wybijającego własnej roboty amunicję i Bobby'iego pracujących nad Coltem.

- Hej… - przywitałam się z nimi.

- Hej, co macie?

- Znaki w Ohio, wyładowania atmosferyczne, niskie ciśnienie… - zaczął wyliczać Sam.

- Mam ciarki.

- Jeden gość strzelił sobie w łeb w kościele, a drugi wpadł w szał w sklepie. Może to demony? – Dodałam.

- Albo samobójstwo i psychoza. – Przewróciłam oczami. Dean i jego poczucie humoru.

- Nie ma nic lepszego. – Powiedziałam stanowczo i wypiłam za jednym zamachem kubek kawy. Sam pokręcił głową.

- Gdzie w Ohio?

- Elizabethtown, miasteczko fabryczne.

- Nie ma jakiegoś demona w South Beach? – Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. _Przydałby się taki demon. _

- Może, kiedy indziej. Jak ci idzie Bobby? – Zapytałam spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę, który męczył się z bronią.

- Powoli.

- Przykro widzieć Colta w takim stanie.

- Muszę się dowiedzieć jak działa.

- A jak?

- Pojedźmy do tego Ohio. Wyrobisz się z tym do południa? – Sam parsknął, a Bobby popatrzył na Deana tak, jakby miał go zabić. - Mała jedziesz?

- Już idę. – Mruknęłam zbierając swoje rzeczy do plecaka.

- Demonów nie zabije, ale was tak.

- Okay, tracimy czas.

- Na razie Bobby.

- Powodzenia z Coltem.

- Ta… dzięki. Hej, jak na coś traficie, dzwońcie.

…

Podróż Impalą przez słoneczny krajobraz była bardzo przyjemna. Przez okna wpadały do środka ciepłe promienie słońca, a z radia płynęła kolejna rockowa piosenka. Siedziałam z tyłu czytając książkę, gdy bracia znów się kłócili.

- Idźcie jako firma ubezpieczeniowa. – Mruknęłam nie odrywając się od książki.

- Chyba bym wolał iść jako agent FBI.

- Dean, pomyśl tylko. Czego FBI szuka w małym, fabrycznym miasteczku? I co do cholery ich interesuje czyjś napad szału.

- Indi może mieć rację. – Przyznał Sam.

- Nie wierzę, że się na to zgadzam. Chyba robię się stary.

- Nie robisz się stary Deanny. Może po prostu mądrzejesz. – Starszy Winchester popatrzył na mnie morderczo.

- Nie jestem Deanny!

- Oczywiście, że nie. – Przekomarzałam się z nim. Sam ukrył napad śmiechu kaszlem.

…

Chłopcy poszli z wizytą do proboszcza miejscowej parafii. Również chciałam pomóc robiąc rozeznanie w terenie, ale Dean zagroził, że przywiąże mnie do krzesła na resztę dnia. Musiałam, więc cierpliwie czekać na powrót Winchesterów. Gdy tylko weszli zdjęłam słuchawki z uszu.

- Macie coś? – Zapytałam nadal wpatrując się w lustrzany sufit. Dean tylko się zaśmiał.

- Richie? Nie może być… - Zdziwiona podniosłam się z łóżka. _Do kogo on mówił?_

- Hey. Dean Winchester, tak? – Blondyn pokiwał głową. Zaraz za nieznajomym mi mężczyzną wyszła blondynka, która najwyraźniej zwróciła na siebie uwagę Deana. – Ooo… To moja siostra Cheryl.

- Cheryl?

- Wow… eee… przyrodnia siostra. – Przewróciłam oczami. _Faceci._

- Wejdź. To mój brat Sam i nasza znajoma Indiana.

- Hey. Jak leci? Znajoma, huh? – Powiedział patrząc na mnie. Zmrużyłam niebezpiecznie oczy. Gdyby nie to, że bolały mnie dłonie, to facet leżałby z rozwalonym nosem.

- Tak. Znajoma, pomagam zabijać demony.

- Skąd się znacie? – Zapytał Sam starszego brata.

- Eh… Byłeś w szkole. – Mruknął Dean od niechcenia.

- To była demonica w Kanarsie. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś jej balonów. – Jedna z moich brwi podjechała do góry. – Aż szkoda było ją zgładzać.

- Chwila… Kto ją zabił? O ile pamiętam, to twój tyłek się przypiekał, gdy ja się pojawiłem.

- Zapomniałem jaki z niego żartowniś.

- Mówiłem ci, że nie nadajesz się do tej roboty. – Richie popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

- Mów… - powiedział odbierając telefon.

- Demonica z wielkimi balonami? Ile wtedy wypiliście? – Zapytałam. Dean zbył moje pytanie machnięciem ręki.

- Powiem ci teraz, to co powiedziałem ci wcześniej. Nie uda ci się skończyć tej roboty. Skończysz martwy.

- Słucham… - najwyraźniej nie przejął się słowami Deana. – Dla twojej informacji, Winchester, słowa potrafią zaboleć… To nie najlepsza pora, skarbie… Na razie.

- Znalazłeś coś w tym mieście? – Zapytałam od niechcenia. _Skoro uważa się za łowcę…_

- Nie, nic… czekaj, chodzi ci o demony, tak? – Westchnęłam ciężko kiwając głową.

- Tak, chodziło jej o demony.

- Nie, nic.

- Typowe. A co z twoją siostrzyczką?

- Szczerze mówiąc, to na pewno ma w sobie diabełka, ale nie jest demonem, rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? Poważnie. Facet z kościoła i facet ze sklepu... byli już historią, kiedy tu przyjechałem. Może byli opętani, ale nie mam dowodów.

- Tak, my mamy to samo.

- Powiedzmy, że demony opętują ludzi z tego miasteczka. Wiecie, rozpętują piekiełko.– Powiedział Sam. Ta teoria mogła się sprawdzić.

- Ale po co zmuszają ludzi do zabijania się?

- Dla zabawy? Zabije jedno ciało, po czym przenosi sie do drugiego. To jak jazda kradzionymi samochodami dla przyjemności.

- Czy ktoś tutaj pasuje do profilu: miły gość, zmienił się w dupka, ale ciągle żyje? – Zapytałam wiążąc sobie trampki.

- Trotter. – Spojrzeliśmy zdziwieni na Richiego.

- Kto to?

- Prowadził kiedyś klub książkowy, za to teraz zmienił się w drania. Wprowadził hazard i dziwki. Gość praktycznie rządzi całym miastem.

- Wiesz, gdzie możemy go znaleźć?

- Za kilka godzin, będzie w swoim barze.

…

Gdy tylko chłopaki się przebrali wsiedliśmy do Impali i pojechaliśmy do wskazanego przez Richiego baru. Wokół kręciło się mnóstwo półnagich kobiet i pijanych facetów. Zmarszczyłam nos z obrzydzeniem. Wyglądało to trochę jak wstęp do filmów dla dorosłych.

- Mówiliście coś o fabryce zabitej dechami. – Mruknął Dean, gdy wysiedliśmy.

- Bo tak jest. – Odparł Sam.

- A przynajmniej powinno. – Dodałam.

- Na co czekamy? Ruszajmy na zwiad.

Przechodząc obok limuzyny Dean zatrzymał się na chwilę. Popatrzyłam wymownie na Sama, a tamten skinął tylko głową zabrał stamtąd zielonookiego. Pokręciłam głową. Dean Winchester nigdy się nie zmieni. W barze Trottera panował tłok. Głośna muzyka mieszała się z okrzykami pijanych ludzi. Starałam się trzymać jak najbliżej Sama, albo Deana. Przecisnęliśmy się przez tłok do baru, a tam spotkaliśmy Richiego.

- Richie, co za ciuchy.

- Hej.

- Satynowy kolor powrócił.

- Podoba ci się? Tajski jedwab. Kupiłem na Canal Street. Za coś takiego musisz wybulić minimum trzy stówy. Chyba, że płacisz mnie, to "zapominamy" o cenie.

- Ile za to "zapomnienie"?

- Zapomnij. O, tam jest Trotter. – Wskazał na łysawego, podstarzałego mężczyznę za nami. – Siedzi tam przez całą noc. Nie masz szans, żeby się do niego zbliżyć.

- Więc co robimy teraz?

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chyba przeprowadzę małe śledztwo z tą barmanką.

- Nie radziłbym. Jestem z nią umówiony na później.

- Tak, na pewno.

- Boli, prawda?

- Dobra, muszę spadać. Wypuśćcie swoich zakładników. Będę za kilka godzin.

- Nie ma szans, żeby poderwał taką laskę jak ona. Spójrz tylko na nią.

- Przyhamuj kolego, testosteron zaczyna się z ciebie wylewać. – Mruknęłam.

- Ta dupcia zmieściłaby się na pięciocentówce.

- Tak uważasz?

- Przepraszam, ojcze. – Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na kapłana. Prawdę mówiąc pierwszy raz widzę pijącego księdza.

- Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później tu przyjdziecie. Wszyscy tu trafiają. Kim jest ta młoda dama?

- To nasza znajoma Indiana…

- Bez urazy, ale co ojciec tu robi? – Zapytałam.

- Muszę podążać za moimi owieczkami, czy mi się to podoba czy nie.

- No i drinki są za darmo. – Dodała czarnowłosa barmanka.

- Racja. – Mruknęłam rozglądając się dookoła.

- A barmanka powinna się mi wyspowiadać.

- Nie w tym życiu, ojcze.

- Obym zobaczył twój tyłek w niedzielę. Może by się zmieściła, może nie. – Dodał po chwili i zmieszał się z tłumem.

- Co wam podać, chłopaki? Dzieciom serwujemy tylko Colę. – Powiedziała patrząc na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco.

- Mam wystarczająco dużo lat.

- A co jest twoją specjalnością? – Zapytał starszy Winchester.

- Robię nieziemski 'Huragan'.

- No to się przekonamy.

- Od kiedy pijesz 'Huragany'?

- Od teraz.

- Hej… - Sam zwrócił naszą uwagę na kolesia stojącego przy stole bilardowym. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydał się normalny, ale potem zobaczyłam w jego ręku rewolwer. Usłyszeliśmy strzały. Ludzie wokół zaczęli panikować. Dean rzucił się na mężczyznę akurat, gdy tamten przystawiał sobie broń do głowy.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Krzyknął, gdy Sam pokropił go lekko wodą święconą. – Spał z moją żoną. Ten dupek spał z moją żoną!

- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po pogotowie!

- Za dużo glin, powinniśmy pryskać. – Wyszeptał Sam. Siedzieliśmy przy barze patrząc jak policjanci zakuwają mężczyznę w kajdanki.

- Wyluzuj. Biedaczek. Jedyne, co go opętało to sześciopak piwa. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

- Więc co tu się dzieje? Tutejsi ludzie są opętani czy nie?

- Nie wiem. Może to po prostu miasto pełne łajdaków.

- Może.

- Gotowi na sesję, chłopaki? Fotograf zaraz tu będzie i zrobi wam zdjęcia do lokalnej gazety.

- Będziemy zaszczyceni, panie władzo.

- Czas na nas.

- Czekajcie chwilę.

- Co?

- Gdzie Richie? – Rozejrzeliśmy się, po brunecie nie było żadnego śladu.

…

Ponownie wróciliśmy do baru następnego dnia, gdy wszystko się trochę uspokoiło. Siedziałam z Deanem przy jednym ze stolików, a Sam poszedł kupić piwo. Przyglądałam mu się uważnie.

- Co jest? – Zapytał zielonooki odkładając telefon.

- A co ma być?

- Więc czemu mi się przyglądasz? – Westchnęłam.

- Jest coś, o czym mi nie mówicie, a co dotyczy po części także i mnie. Mam rację?

- Skąd ten pomysł?

- Dean, nie jestem ślepa. Dodatkowo twoje zainteresowanie Otchłanią, z której wróciłam wydaje się niezdrowe… - urwałam, gdy Sam wrócił do stolika.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tyle mięsa nie wyjdzie ci na dobre, prawda?

- Ile razy powtarzałem, że wplącze się w jakieś kłopoty?

- Dean, zakładasz, że zaginął. Może po prostu wyjechał.

- Jest durniem. – Dodałam.

- Jest słodkim durniem, ale nie jest tchórzem. Nie wyjechałby, ot tak. Muszę go znaleźć.

- Dobra, ja i Indi zajmiemy się śledzeniem tego Trottera. Jakoś dziwnie wczoraj na mnie patrzył. Może jednak coś tu się dzieje.

…

Szliśmy długim, zawiłym korytarzem. Co raz oglądałam się czy nikt nas nie śledzi. W końcu Sam zatrzymał się i wyjrzał za róg.

- Trotter jest w swoim biurze. – Skinęłam głową. Zamarłam, gdy usłyszałam dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu.

- Dean. Nie mogę teraz gadać… Tak. Spotkajmy się w barze za 20 minut, dobra? – Wycofaliśmy się szybko. Sam otworzył jakieś drzwi i wepchnął mnie do środka.

- Jak miło… kanciapa woźnego. – Mruknęłam oglądając wnętrze.

- Cicho. – Usłyszeliśmy kroki na korytarzu. Poczułam ból w prawej stopie.

- Ała… cholera, Sam. – Wyszeptałam.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie ważysz trzech kilo… - Kroki minęły naszą kryjówkę i ucichły w oddali. To była nasza szansa. Weszliśmy do jego gabinetu, który był nadzwyczaj zwyczajny. Podrapałam się po głowie.

- Czego szukamy?

- Czegoś, co pomoże nam się dowiedzieć o co tu chodzi. – Przewaliłam każdy dokument, nawet notes i kalendarz, i coraz mniej wierzyłam w to, że za tym wszystkim stoi Trotter. Podniosłam wzrok akurat w momencie, kiedy ochroniarz właściciela baru zaszedł Sama od tyłu. Zamarłam pod ścianą, gdy usłyszałam jak ktoś odbezpiecza rewolwer.

- Co wy tu robicie? – Zapytał Trotter przyciskając lufę do policzka Sama.

- Myślę, że doskonale wiesz co.

- A ja myślę, że zadzwonię po gliny.

- Po gliny? – Byłam równie zaskoczona co Sam.

- Włamanie i napaść, wpadliście w duże kłopoty.

- Chyba mogę to wyjaśnić! – Szatyn zrobił zgrabny unik i wyrwał z rąk starszego mężczyzny broń. Szybko schowałam się za jego plecami.

- Cofnąć się!

- Pieniądze są w sejfie! Bierzcie je i odejdźcie.

- Nie chcemy twoich pieniędzy. – Powiedziałam spokojnie.

- Muszę się tylko upewnić.

- Jesteście chorzy psychicznie, czy co?

- O Boże. Przepraszamy. – Wyszeptałam.

- Zaszło drobne nieporozumienie. Może my już pójdziemy... wezmę to... – powiedział jąkając się i wyjął naboje z magazynka – a broń położę tutaj...

- Miłego dnia. – Powiedziałam i wybiegłam za nim. Odetchnęłam. – To był zły pomysł.

- Tak… zły pomysł. Lepiej by Dean o niczym…

- Tak, jasne… spoko.

Usiedliśmy przy barze. Sam nerwowo rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Przepraszam.

- Czym mogę służyć?

- Pamiętasz faceta, z którym byliśmy tu wczoraj? – Zapytałam barmana.

- Siedzieliśmy tutaj. – Dodał Sam

- Ten bohater, który skoczył na Reggiego.

- Tak, tak... bohater. Widziałeś go dzisiaj?

- To zależy.

- Zależy od czego?

- O, mój... – Przewróciłam oczami.

- Czy wszyscy tu biorą łapówki? – Sam niechętnie podał barmanowi plik banknotów.

- Wyszedł z Casey jakąś godzinę temu.

- Wiesz, gdzie?

- Do niej... studiować Pismo Święte.

- Znasz adres? – Zapytałam.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Myślisz, że mogę rozdawać adresy współpracowników, ot tak, żebyście mogli sobie trochę podglądać? – Sam podał mu kolejny banknot. – Róg Piermont i Clinton. Miłej zabawy.

…

Zajechaliśmy do domu Casey, ale dom był pusty.

- Może ich tu nie ma… no chyba, że Dean…

- Dobra, nie mów. – Weszliśmy do środka.

- Przyjemne mieszkanko. – Mruknęłam oglądając salon.

- Indi? – Odwróciłam się w stronę Winchestera. – Znalazłem siarkę. – To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zatem musieliśmy ponownie wrócić do baru.

- Bobby, tu Sam. Mamy duży problem. Znalazłem ślady siarki i nie mogę znaleźć Deana. Oddzwoń jak to odsłuchasz.

- I jak?

- Nic. Nie odbiera.

- A Dean? – Pokręcił głową.

- Poczekaj. Przepraszam, nie było ich tam. – Szatyn podszedł ponownie do barmana.

- No to chyba dołączysz się do swoich przyjemniaczków dopiero jutro. Może napijesz się drinka dla relaksu?

- Nie zamierzam się relaksować. Co jest z tym miasteczkiem?

- Mnie nie pytaj.

- Rób, co chcesz, księżniczko. – Powiedział mężczyzna wypijając kieliszek. Odwróciłam się. Mój wzrok padł na duchownego. Uderzyłam Sama w ramię i wskazałam na siwowłosego mężczyznę.

- Ojcze.

- Tak?

- Możemy ojcu zająć chwilę? Czy dobrze ojciec zna tą barmankę… Casey?

- Odkąd miała warkoczyki.

- Ona i mój brat... poszli gdzieś. Razem.

- Nie pochwalam tego, ale oboje są dorośli.

- No tak.

- Przepraszam, powiedziałeś "brat"? Myślałem, że jesteście detektywami ubezpieczeniowymi.

- Owszem, jesteśmy. To rodzinna firma. W każdym bądź razie, poszliśmy do mieszkania Casey, ale ich tam nie było. I mamy takie przeczucie, że mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie. – Ksiądz spoglądał to na mnie to na Sama.

- Jakim niebezpieczeństwie?

- Nie wiemy dokładnie.

- Błagam, ojcze, potrzebujemy pomocy. Czy wie, ojciec, coś jeszcze na temat Casey? Może jest miejsce, gdzie mogli pójść?

- Jest. Pójdę po kurtkę.

- Nie, ojcze. Poradzimy sobie sami. – Powiedziałam pospiesznie.

- Córko, jeśli Casey jest w niebezpieczeństwie, to nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać. Idziemy? – Nagle poczułam się dziwnie. Jakby mrowienie w środku czaszki, ale je zignorowałam.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu.

- Detektyw ubezpieczeniowy. Podoba ci się ta praca?

- Tak. Lubię pomagać ludziom.

- Myślałeś kiedyś o zajęciu się czymś innym?

- Czym na przykład?

- Czymkolwiek innym. Wyglądasz na bystrego faceta. Widzę ciebie w roli przywódcy. Mógłbyś robić wielkie rzeczy.

- No nie wiem. Podoba mi się to, co robię teraz.

- To twoje życie. Czy... Dean?

- Tak, Dean.

- Często pakuje się w kłopoty?

- Tak, dosyć często.

- Dobrze, że ma kogoś takiego jak ty. Brata opiekuna. – Nie odzywałam się. Jedynie przysłuchiwałam się wymianie zdań. Dziwne uczucie nadal nie dawało mi spokoju. _Może coś się stało Deanowi?_ Dojechaliśmy, w końcu, do jakiegoś starego domu. Przed nim stała Impala.

- Dean jest tutaj. – Szepnęłam do Sama. Ten tylko skinął głową.

- Dean!

- Sam! – Usłyszeliśmy głos zielonookiego, dochodzący jakby z oddali. – Sam, tutaj! Zasypało mnie w piwnicy!

- Dean! Wszystko w porządku? – Pochyliliśmy się nad kratką. – Już po ciebie idziemy.

- Jacy my? – Wydawał się zdezorientowany.

- Jesteśmy z ojcem.

- Sammy, bądź ostrożny.

- Hey. Zatroszczę się o niego! – Mrugnęłam do Deana.

Przed domem czekał na nas ksiądz, opętany przez demona. _Szlag by to…_ Pomyślałam, ale szybko musiałam się uchylić przed rykoszetującą kulą. Obok Impali stał Bobby z Coltem, ale demonowi wystarczył ruch ręką, żeby zwalić go z nóg. Następnie posłał mnie i Sama na samochód. Odbiłam się od szyby i spadłam z maski. Podniosłam się oddychając ciężko. Opętany ksiądz był już wewnątrz domu. Razem z Winchesterem podeszłam do Bobby'iego.

- Bobby, nic ci nie jest?

- Nie.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie...

- Idźcie. – Powiedział tylko wręczając Samowi Colta.

- Słyszeliście, co powiedział. Idźcie. – Za nami stała blondynka, która lekko uśmiechała się do Sama.

Zbiegliśmy szybko do piwnicy. Usłyszałam, jak damski głos mówi „Proszę" i zobaczyłam księdza trzymającego Deana w górze. Sam strzelił i kula trafiła prosto w pierś opętanego mężczyzny. Usłyszałam zgrzyty, a rana rozżarzyła się czerwonym płomieniem i mężczyzna padł martwy.

- Sam, stój! – Krzyknął Dean, ale było już za późno. Druga kula trafiła barmankę. Pomogłam wstać starszemu Winchesterowi. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

…

Siedziałam w łazience i pakowałam moje przybory, gdy nagle usłyszałam, jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, a potem przytłumiony głos kobiety i Sama. Zdziwiłam się, gdy zapytała, czy ma mu pomóc uratować Deana. _Uratować od czego?_ Głos Sama stał się nagle głośniejszy. Jakby na nią krzyczał, a potem zdanie, że Dean ciągle idzie do piekła. _Czy to miała być przenośnia?_ Gdy drzwi trzasnęły raz jeszcze wyszłam z toalety. Sam co raz otwierał usta. Wyglądał jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

- Chyba należą mi się wyjaśnienia? – Powiedziałam patrząc na niego.


End file.
